Issues
by JeGarr
Summary: Because Merlin has issues and Morgana plans on ridding him of them.


**A/N: M/M. More Merlin, how I love this show…just an expansion on a prompt I got from one of my friends, something they said about Merlin and him never getting it on as much as Arthur did so I decided put it into writing. Hope it's an enjoyable!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or a pwoper fish.

* * *

**

~_Issues~

* * *

_

Merlin had always had issues, Morgana would tell him all the time. She called it his 'immaturity-toward-adulthood' problem; he used to laugh at this partly because it was ridiculous, partly because it was true. Gwen called it 'insecurity' and Arthur called it 'get a girlfriend' but he didn't laugh at that, just scowled.

He scowled because of how true that statement was. He wasn't one to _get some. _In fact, the only time he'd thought he might of come close was when he snogged Freya but things had separated them. He'd loved Freya but it just wasn't enough, somehow he was missing something.

He knew Arthur got some; he'd be quite honest to say he knew Arthur got heaps. He and Gwen had a certain need to do it whenever and wherever they felt like it. It was just the other day Arthur and Merlin had rode out of Camelot and Arthur pointed to a particular spot and said, quite matter-of-factly "That's where I made love to Gwen" to leave a very open mouthed and slightly disgusted Merlin behind him as he rode on.

Shaking his head at various mental images that had apparently decided to invade his mind, Merlin made his way slowly up to Morgana's chambers. Because he was slightly retarded, as Arthur had reminded him plenty, it did not occur to him to knock on the door. Instead he barged in, the sleeping draught nearly falling to the floor only to find Morgana in an uh..._awkward _position.

A very slightly naked half dressed Morgana. She was in the white undergarment that he'd found her in the day Gwen had gone missing. At least that day it hadn't been awkward because they'd been so worried about the loss of a certain handmaiden. But Merlin found this extremely _awkward _especially because it wasn't the same undergarment, it was shorter, far to short and was hemmed up just below a rather _unspeakable _area.

Being an idiot, his plan of retreating from the room was blown as he accidentally cleared his throat a little too loudly as Morgana spun around, surprised, her dress ridding almost _too _far up her thighs and Merlin looked away pointedly. Morgana noticed this and smirked slightly, she was to have her fun with him for once.

"Merlin, what brings you to my chambers?"

He mumbled something inaudible followed by a rather forced cough.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Morgana smiled innocently.

Merlin looked up hesitantly, "I came to deliver y-your, draught, my lady,"

Morgana looked amused, "Since when have you called me _my lady?_"

Merlin cursed under his breath, she was right when was the last time, almost two years ago? He was being too obvious.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, I don't know why I-"

"But I think you do," she interrupted, her voice low. Too low. Seductive.

Merlin shivered slightly and felt a minor tightness in _his _unspeakable area. He cursed under his breath and Morgana suppressed a laugh.

She walked towards him slowly, taking the bottle filled with the sleeping draught that was so tightly clasped in his hand it looked as though it might break. Releasing it from his grasp, Morgana took it off of him and turned back around to place it next to her bed only to find herself unable to move as Merlin grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

Morgana dropped the draught and it smashed on the floor, spraying them with potion and before the two of them really knew what they were doing, Merlin had his lips on hers and she was already trying somewhat successfully in coaxing his mouth open. Both of them stumbled backwards towards her very large bed, both very aware of what they were about to do but not really doing anything to stop it.

"Minx," Merlin managed to gasp as Morgana shoved him down onto the sheets and Merlin smiled against her lips realising that finally, he was actually _getting some _and with someone he'd wanted to do it with for a very long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Some fluffy goodness for all of you. It's so much fun to write. XD! **


End file.
